towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
DEUS EX MACHINA EP.I "LIBERATE TEMET EX INFERIS"
'' DEUS EX MACHINA „ACTA TER DECIES“ EP.I '' E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. Dass; ---- center|650px Prolog: '“ACTA TER DECIES“'' ''LIBERATE TEMET EX INFERIS'' ''D'er Hubschrauber landete von einer Staubwolke begleitet unweit der zwei Motorradüberreste. Neben Sanitätern eilten Deunan, Jimi und Jack zu den beiden Agori die regungslos da lagen. „Luzi!“ entglitt es Jack als er seine Freundin erblickte, „du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, du bist eine Kämpferin!“ Der Agori hatte noch nie zuvor geweint doch hier und jetzt war ihm danach zu mute. Sorgsam und betroffen half er den Sanitätern. Vorsichtig nahmen diese das Mädchen auf und legten es auf die Trage. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display der rechten Hand ließen Jack aufatmen, seine geliebte Luzi war noch am leben. „Wird sie durchkommen?“ erkundigte sich der Preadator besorgt, „wie stehen ihre Chancen?!“ „Auf dem ersten Blick eine gebrochene Schulter und Hüfte,“ erwiderte der Sanitäter ernst, „wenn sie nicht ihre Rüstung getragen hätte, würde es bleibende Schäden nach sich ziehen.“ Der Agori weinte unter dem Helm als die Sanitäter mit der Trage und Luzi in dem Rettungshubschrauber verschwanden. „Ich mache mir ernste Vorwürfe,“ beklagte Jack sich und sah auf den Boden, „habe ich als Ausbilder versagt?“ „Nein, das hast du nicht,“ lächelte Deunan und nahm den Agori in die Arme, „so wie es aussah hast du sie sogar sehr gut auf ihren Dienst vorbereitet.“ „Warum?!“ sprach Jack leise, „sie muss wegen schweren Verletzungen in das Hospital der Bruderschaft.“ „Wenn sie nicht eine gute Ausbildung gehabt hätte,“ mischte sich Jimi ein, „wäre sie jetzt noch schwerer Verletzt oder nicht mehr am Leben!“ „Sie ist die erste,“ fuhr der Preadator fort, „die ein Kamikaze Manöver angewandt und überlebt hat.“ „Das Kamikaze Manöver lernen wir in der Ausbildung als letztes Mittel,“ erinnerte sich Jack Hawkins zurück, „und bis her hatten wir es nur auf Übungsgelände getestet.“ Jimi, Deunan und Jack, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, stiegen in den zweiten Hubschrauber. Nach dem die Leiche und der Helm Rockas im Frachtraum verstaut waren hob die Flugmaschine ab. 10.07.100.000 n.n.Z.' Luzi öffnete die Augen und erblickte die Zimmerlampe des Hospitals. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und strich sich über ihren Körper. Außer den Verbändern um die Schulter und der Hüfte war das Mädchen nackt. Sie zog die Decke hoch und ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken. Luzi fühlte sich jetzt besser und dachte an Jack. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Arzt trat in das Zimmer. „Guten Morgen Frau Trigger,“ sprach der Agori in weißem Kittel, „wie fühlen sie sich heute?“ „Ganz gut,“ bemerkte die junge Frau zufrieden, „ab wann darf ich wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurück?“ „Die nächsten fünf bis acht Tage sollten sie sich schonen,“ lächelte der Arzt und tastete die verbundenen Stellen ab, „aber für einfache Tätigkeiten sind sie frei gegeben.“ „Ok,“ freute sich Luzi mit dem Gedanken wieder bei der Mission, „denn jetzt heißt es so wie so erst einmal Daten auswerten.“ „Was wurde aus Rockas Leiche und seinem Helm?“ erkundigte sich die Agori und legte sich wieder hin, „wurden sie zu weiteren Untersuchungen mitgenommen?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ erwiderte der Arzt und verabschiedete sich, „das ist nicht mein Aufgabengebiet.“ Das Mädchen schlüpfte in das weiße Hemd und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nun zog Luzi den Zettel aus dem Briefumschlag und las ihn; „Der Helm und die Rüstung des Rebellenführers wurde in dein Büro gebracht. Ich ging davon aus, dass dies in deinem Interesse lag. Gute Besserung und eine gute Nacht, dein Jack.“ Am nächsten Morgen weckte ein Klopfen die junge Agori auf. „Hallo süße,“ freute sich Jack und umarmte Luzi, „geht es dir schon wieder besser?“ Das Mädchen nickte und küsste den Agori leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, „ich bin froh das du hier bist.“ „Warum hast du ein Kamikaze Manöver angewendet?“ erkundigte sich Jack und lächelte Luzi an, „war es dass Risiko wert?“ „Ich brauchte seine Stimme,“ erklärte Luzi und kuschelte sich an Jack, „ob ich die erhofften Spuren an dem Helm und der Rüstung finde weiß ich nicht.“ „Wozu seine Stimme?“ wunderte sich der Agori und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „wir haben diese doch auf abgehörten Telefonaten.“ „Ich glaube nicht,“ fuhr die junge Agori fort, „das die Rebellen sich rein auf akustische Kontrollsysteme verlassen, vielmehr das die Rebellen sich an ihrer Stimme wieder erkennen.“ '''''Nachwort: „'''I'ch habe seine letzten Worte mit aufgezeichnet, rein und unverfälscht,“ freute sich Luzi und küsste Jack erneut, „deshalb konnte ich ihn nicht auf der Stelle erschießen.“ „Und zudem ist sein Helm und die Rüstung nicht so stark beschädigt,“ beendete das Mädchen, „Einschüsse könnten die Spuren die ich suche verwischen.“ „Du bist wirklich ein cleverer Kopf,“ gab Jack zu und strich Luzi über die Wangen, „darauf hätte ich selber kommen müssen.“'' Kapitel 1: '“Blinde Wut“'' ''I'm Lager der Rebellen kochten die Emotionen. Durch die Maske des Lebens spürte Mata Nui den Zorn der sich in den Herzen der wahren Glatorianer ausbreitete. Aber auch nicht bei jeden und dies gab dem Toa zu denken. Wenn all die anderen Agori um ihre Genossen trauerten, warum nicht die Führungsspitze? Auch Kiina verhielt sich ihm jetzt zurückhaltender gegenüber. Was im Namen der großen Wesen ging hier vor sich? Dreihundert der besten Kämpfer hatten ihr Leben gelassen, das hatte Mata Nui irgend wo aufgeschnappt. Auch das einer ihrer Anführer zu den Opfern der bisher schlimmsten Niederlage zählte. Doch schien sich die Führungsspitze um etwas anderes sorgen zu machen. Das sie mal eben viele Mitglieder verloren hatten schien eher zweitrangig zu wirken. Der Toa hatte Gresh und Vastus gefragt, doch sie schwiegen sich ebenso wie Kiina aus. So zog sich Mata Nui in sein Zimmer zurück und überließ die Rebellen ihrer schlechten Laune. Aus einem Lehmklumpen, den er am gestrigen Mittag aufgesammelt hatte, formte der Toa eine Figur eines Käfers. Durch die Macht seiner Maske hauchte er dieser Leben ein und legte sie auf den Boden. Nun eilte sie durch den Flur davon. Schon einmal hatte Mata Nui die Rebellenführer beobachtet. Er wollte wissen wo sie sich zu Besprechungen trafen. Nun zu dem Sprechzimmer schickt er nun den kleinen Käfer. Durch die Augen sah er das was sein kleiner Spion erblickte und hörte was letzterer war nahm. Die fünf Agori waren wieder in einer hitzigen Debatte verstrickt und schrien sich förmlich an. Nur eine sechste Gestalt im Raum blieb ruhig und gelassen. „Wie sieht es mit unserem Gast aus?“ erkundigte sich die Gestalt die ihr Gesicht unter einer langen Kapuze verbarg, „hat er schon seine Kräfte angewendet?“ „Nein,“ brummte einer der Rebellenführer sauer, „er weigert sich stets davor und lässt sich auch nicht durch Zusprachen dazu bringen.“ „Bringt ihn endlich dazu,“ betonte die Gestalt unter der Kapuze ruhig aber jetzt mit ernster Stimme, „die Zeit wird langsam knapp, der Feind scheint mehr zu wissen als wir annahmen.“ „Verdammt noch mal,“ fauchte ein anderer Rebellenführer je zornig, „das haben wir mittlerweile auch gemerkt!“ „Dreihundert unserer Besten sind gefallen,“ betonte der Agori weiter, „wo her wusste der Feind das wir den Konvoi überfallen wollten?!“ „Darauf gibt es nur eine Antwort,“ sprach die Gestalt unter der Kapuze seelenruhig, „ihre Spitzel sitzen überall und besonders da wo man es am wenigsten erwarten würde.“ „Doch der Verlust eurer Männer sollte jetzt zweitrangig sein,“ fuhr der Vermummte fort, „denn wenn wir erst die Kraft des Fremden nutzen können, steht uns die mächtigste Waffe zu Verfügung die dieses Universum je gesehen hat.“ „'''U'nd die Verluste sind auch nur ein Schachzug von vielen,“ bemerkte ein anderer Rebellenführer optimistisch, „sie stärken nur den Hass der anderen Mitglieder und das ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil unseres Plans.“ „Die Wut macht sie Blind,“ lächelte ein anderer Agori der bisher kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte, „die Trauer stärkt ihren Durst auf Rache!“ „Und dennoch sind dies alles nur plumpe Ablenkungsmanöver,“ unterbrach die Gestalt unter der Kapuze den Rebellenführer, „wenn wir nicht die Energie des Fremden nutzen können, waren alle eure Angriffe nur sinnloses Blutvergießen.“ Mata Nui staunte nicht schlecht über die Inhalte des Gesprächs. Nun wusste er was die Rebellenführer von ihm wollten und darüber hinaus noch etwas mehr. Der Plan erinnerte den Toa schmerzlich an den Verrat seines Bruders Terridax. Diese sechs Individuen strebten nicht die Ziele an, welche sie den Mitgliedern der Widerstandsbewegung vorspielten. Sie nutzen sie nur aus um ihr eigenes Ziel zu verwirklichen. Und jetzt wurde Mata Nui auch klar von welcher Waffe diese Agori gesprochen hatten, das Matoraner Universum. Für diese heuchlerischen Rebellenführer war es nur ein riesiger Roboter. Diesen wollten sie als Waffe gegen die Truppen des Imperiums einsetzen. Aber weshalb brauchten sie dann ihn oder besser nur seine Maskenkräfte? Irgend wie wurde es dem Toa mulmig zu mute. Die ganze Nacht über bekam er kein Auge zu. Die Gedanken an das belauschte Treffen der Führungsspitze raubte ihm den Schlaf. Dazu kam die Frage wem er noch trauen konnte und wem nicht? Wussten Kiina, Gresh und Vastus etwas das sie ihm nicht sagen konnten oder wollten? Eines war sich Mata Nui aber sicher, er musste das Lager der Rebellen bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit verlassen. Der Toa hatte sich weitgehend an dieses Bara Magna gewöhnen können doch noch immer fehlte ihm etwas sehr wichtiges. Er musste lernen zu kämpfen und das mit Händen, Beinen und Waffen. Seine Elementarkräfte würden ihn sofort verraten. Vom Flur aus hallten die Flüche der Rebellen in das Zimmer. Es erschwerte den Versuch zu schlafen jetzt noch zusätzlich. Hassparolen wurden gesungen, nein im halbherzigen Takt gebrüllt. Die Stimmen verrieten aber auch die Trunkenheit der Agori. So ist es also, sprach Mata Nui in seinem Kopf zu sich, wenn man eine Niederlage erlitten hat betrinkt man sich und raubt anderen den Schlaf.'' K'iina zitterte bei jedem Schritt den sie der Tür näher kam. Sie musste es endlich hinter sich bringen. Der Toa sollte das erfahren was ihm seit seiner Ankunft und dem Einzug in das Versteckt vor enthalten wurde. Die junge Frau öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und blickte auf das Bett. Mata Nui schien unter der Bettdecke zu liegen und zu schlafen. Sie schlich in das Zimmer und erschrak als die Tür sich von innen schloss. „Was gibt es,“ hörte sie den Toa sprechen, „das du mich des Nachts aufsuchst doch bei Tage ausweichst?“ „Es gibt da etwas das du wissen solltest,“ erwiderte Kiina und wusste nicht so recht wo sie beginnen sollte, „die Rebellenführung ,......“ „Will mich als Waffe gegen den Feind einsetzen,“ vollendete Mata Nui den Satz, „sie brauchen meine Elementarkräfte um etwas zu aktivieren was sich trotz euer modernen Technik nicht reaktivieren lässt.“ „Du hast es also heraus gefunden,“ stotterte die Agori verängstigt, „du hast sie belauscht, so wie meine Freunde und ich.“ „Und weißt du auch genau was diese Waffe ist?“ erkundigte sich Kiina und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, „wenn nicht kann ich es dir sagen.“ „Ich habe da so eine Idee,“ räumte der Toa ein und seine Stimme nahm wieder freundliche Züge an, „nur bin ich mir da nicht ganz sicher.“ „Sie wollen das Matoraner Universum auf Aqua Magna,“ sprach Mata Nui, „es ist die Waffe deren Schlüssel ich bin.“ „Doch solltet ihr wissen das es von meinem bösen Bruder übernommen wurde,“ fuhr der Toa fort, „und es dauert nicht mehr lange bis er euer geliebtes Bara Magna angreifen wird.“ „Nein, dass wird er nicht,“ erwiderte Kiina bedrückt und sah auf den Boden, „vor zehn Jahren reiste eine Expedition nach Aqua Magna und stellte fest das jegliche Energie in dem gigantischen Roboter erloschen war.“ „Das kann nicht sein!“ entglitt es dem Toa, „er hat mich doch verraten und ins All,....“ „Ja er hat es auch getan,“ schluckte Kiina und überlegte wie sie es Mata Nui am schonendsten beibringen sollte, „aber,... nicht hier, nicht in diesem,.. diesem Universum.“ „Wie bitte?“ keuchte der Toa und holte tief Luft, „ich bin in einem anderen, in einem Paralleluniversum?“ „So könnte man es nennen,“ bestätigte die junge Frau vorsichtig, „aber wie sie dich aus deinem in unser Universum entführen konnten und wo her sie das Wissen bekommen hatten weiß ich nicht.“ „Das ist echt schwere Kost,“ schluckte Mata Nui und fasste sich an die Stirn, „dann ist die Vereinigung der drei Planeten in diesem Universum nicht meine Bestimmung.“ „Du musst irgend wie zurück wo du her gekommen bist,“ lächelte Kiina und trat auf den Toa zu, „doch dazu brauchst du eine Hilfe die wir dir nicht geben können!“ „Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht,“ erwiderte Mata Nui nahm die Agori in die Arme, „und ich weiß noch etwas das euch und die Rebellen betrifft!“ „Sag schon,“ wimmerte Kiina und hielt ihre Tränen zurück, „auch wenn es mir sicherlich nicht gefallen wird.“ „Für die Rebellenführer seit ihr alle nur Schachfiguren,“ begann der Toa und spürte wie die junge Frau in seinen Armen zu weinen begann, „sie missbrauchen euch für ein Ziel, das nicht dass ist, was sie euch vorgaukeln.“ '''L'uzi stellte die Bücher auf ihren Schreibtisch und schaltete den Computer ein. Rechts neben der Tastatur lag zudem eine ältere Akte. Der Geruch des frisch abgebrühten Tees verbreitete sich im Raum als das Mädchen die letzten Gegenstände auf dem Tisch in der anderen Ecke deponierte. Der Helm, die Handschuhe und die Schultern einer goldenen Rüstung. Dazwischen eine zweite Mappe mit der Aufschrift Aktenzeichen 3.0 „Rocka“ Personenbezogene Daten. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein leeres Textdokument und Luzi tippte schnell das Datum oben rechts ein, 19.07.100.000 n.n.Z. Nun verließ sie noch einmal ihr Büro um zehn Minuten später mit einer Minidisk zurück zu kommen. Nun ließ sie sich in den bequemen Bürostuhl sinken und schlug die ältere Akte auf. Imperiale Raumfahrtbehörde Abteilung für Unfälle und technischen Komplikationen, stand auf dem Deckblatt, Aktenzeichen 13, „Redux“. Das Mädchen begann die Zusammenfassung zu lesen; 24.10.99.995 n.n.Z. Durch noch immer nicht erklärbare Umstände kam es auf dem experimentellen Raumkreuzer „Redux 166“ zu einem der schwersten Zwischenfälle, seit der imperialen Raumfahrt. Das Raumschiff, das zu Forschungszwecken konstruiert worden war verschwand am 19.10.99.995 plötzlich aus dem Radar aller Satelliten. Alle versuche mit dem Schiff den Funkkontakt auf zunehmen scheiterten. Am 22.10 um 22:35 Uhr tauchte das vermisste Schiff genauso mysteriös wie es zuvor verschwunden war wieder auf. Dabei kam es beinahe zu einer Kollision mit einem Raumfrachter der gerade zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Satellitenbeobachtungen und Messungen ergaben das die Exodus 166 zu der genau gleichen Uhrzeit wieder auftauchte wie sie vor vier Tagen verschwunden war. Auch die Koordinaten stimmten mit denen des 19.10 genau überein. Doch wo sich das Schiff in der Zeit aufgehalten hatte bleibt ein Rätsel. Selbst nach umfangreichen Analysen des Lockbuches konnten keine Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort gefunden werden. Jedoch offenbarten die Aufzeichnungen der Bordkameras einen erschreckenden Rückblick auf die letzten Tage an Bord des Raumkreuzers. Die Besatzungsmitglieder, so schlossen Psychologen der Raumfahrtbehörde, erlagen dem Wahnsinn und fielen wie Tiere über einander her. Nach einer mehrstündigen Debatte mit dem imperialen Sicherheitsrat und Experten der Raumfahrtbehörde wurde am 23.10.99.995 die Zerstörung der „Exodus 166“ beschlossen. Am 24.10 um 19:15 Uhr setzten zwei schwere Kreuzer der imperialen Raumflotte den Befehl in die Tat um. Bist auf wenige kleinere Teile der Außenwand und der Blackbox blieb nichts mehr von der Exodus übrig. Luzi schlug die Seite um und überflog das Register. Gezielt schlug sie die Seiten auf welche sich mit dem Schicksal der Crew beschäftigten. Jede Beschreibung fuhr der jungen Agori wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Sie würgte und musste sich zwingen die weiteren Aufzeichnungen zu lesen. Nach dem sie den letzten Bericht gelesen hatte, übermannte sie die Übelkeit. Hastig stolperte sie aus dem Zimmer auf die Toilette und übergab sich. Mit immer noch flauem Magen und Restübelkeit schleppte sie sich zurück in ihr Büro. Sie hatte es ja so gewollt. Luzi stellte den Eimer neben dem Stuhl und schob die Minidisk in das Laufwerk. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien nun eine Szenerie des Schreckens und des Wahnsinns. Dazu die abgehakten und bizarren Geräusche der Besatzungsmitglieder die über einander her fielen. Mit allem was sich als Waffe eignete oder nur mit bloßen Händen und Zähnen. Ein bestialisches Abschlachten das sich über das ganze Schiff ausbreitete. Aus der halb geöffneten Tür war zu hören wie sich das Mädchen ein weiteres mal übergab.'' Kapitel 2: '“Zusammenhänge“ A'valon und Jimi schlenderten den Flur entlang als sie Luzi erbrechen hörten. Die zwei Agori beeilten sich und erwischten ihre Freundin beim Gurgeln mit kaltem Wasser. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“ erkundigte sich Avalon besorgt, „sollen wir dich zu einem unserer Ärzte begleiten?“ „Nein,“ stöhnte Luzi gequält, „ich ziehe mir nur seit Stunden diesen perversen Mist um die Exodus 166 rein.“ „Kein Wunder das der Vorfall vor fünf Jahren so schnell zu den Akten gelegt wurde,“ fuhr die junge Agori fort und begann erneut zu würgen, „das ist echt eine Sauerei, die sich auf dem Schiff abgespielt hat.“ „Wenn du dich weiter so mit den alten Akten auseinander setzt,“ bemerkte Jimi freundlich uns fürsorglich, „leidest du bald an Untergewicht.“ „Würdet ihr für mich weiter machen?“ bat Luzi und spürte wieder ihren Magen rumoren, „ich kann nicht mehr, für mich ist das jetzt erst mal zu viel.“ „Kein Problem,“ erwiderte Avalon und reichte dem Mädchen ein frisches Glas Wasser, „trink noch einen Schluck und hau dich ne Runde aufs Ohr.“ Luzi nickte nur und leerte das Glas. Nun wankte sie aus ihrem Büro in ihr Zimmer. Zunächst sahen sich Avalon und Jimi die Videoaufzeichnungen an. Die Szenerie war entsetzlich und die beiden Agori schüttelten angewidert die Köpfe. Doch waren sie schon einige Jahre länger als ihre Freundin im Dienst und daher deutlich abgehärteter. Das Gemetzel unter den Besatzungsmitgliedern ließen die Preadatoren erst mal außen vor. Vielmehr achteten sie auf Wanduhren, Displays und Türschalter. Alles wo Nummern und Zeitangaben zu erkennen waren. „Laut der Akte war das Schiff vier Tage lang verschwunden,“ bemerkte Jimi erstaunt, „aber nach dem was auf den Bildern der Kamera zu sehen ist, musste die Exudos mindestens sieben Jahre fort gewesen sein.“ „Und alle Daten aus der Satelliten stimmen auch,“ überlegte Avalon laut, „aber wieso kann da so ein Zeitunterschied vorliegen?“ „Dieses Detail müssen die damals wegen dem Gemetzel übersehen haben,“ sprach Jimi weiter, „und als sich die Bruderschaft einschalten wollte, ja in dem Moment kam es zu den ersten Anschlägen.“ „Das stimmt auch wieder,“ räumte die junge Frau ein und strich sich über ihre dunkel blau schwarzen Haare, „nach dem Exodus 166 Dilemma griffen die wahren Glatorianer zu den Waffen.“ „Die zehn Jahre davor haben sie nur durch etliche Demonstrationen genervt,“ erinnerte sich Jimi wieder, „doch ab dem 23.10.99.995 wurde aus Demonstranten auf einmal Rebellen.“ „Warum hatte eine Katastrophe der imperialen Raumfahrtbehörde so eine Auswirkung?“ fragte Avalon mit gerunzelter Stirn, „was verbindet die Rebellen mit dem Unfall?“ „'''W'as war noch mal der Grund,“ überlegte der Agori angestrengt, „weshalb die Bewegung der wahren Glatorianer ausgerufen wurde?“ „Neben der Kritik am imperialen System gab es den Vorwurf,“ viel es Jimi ein, „man hätte sich gegen den Willen der großen Wesen gestellt und die Kulturen Aqua Magnas damit verraten.“ „Das muss es sein,“ bestätigte Avlon und ihre Falten im Gesicht legten sich, „diese Expedition, die den Totalausfall des riesigen Roboters festgestellt und die Suche nach dem Prototypen ausgelöst hatte.“ „Aber wo liegt da der Zusammenhang mit dem Exodus 166 Unfall?“ erkundigte sich Jimi irritiert, „ok, eine verrückte Theorie gebe es diesbezüglich schon.“ „Las mal hören,“ lächelte Avalon zufrieden, „vielleicht denkst du das gleiche wie ich.“ „Nehmen wir mal an,“ begann der Agori, „das die eigentliche Mission der Exodus ein voller Erfolg war.“ „Sie konnte den Raum krümmen und so eine Schnittstelle in ein anderes, vielleicht sogar ein Paralleluniversum öffnen,“ fuhr Jimi fort, „in diesem blieben sie dann so lange um irgend etwas vor zubereiten.“ „Durch präzise Berechnungen,“ beendete er die Erklärung, „reisten sie so zurück das sie zum Schein nur vier Tage verschwunden waren.“ „Was bitte vorbereiten?“ murmelte Avalon und blickte ihrem Lebensgefährten in die Augen, „und warum dann dieses Gemetzel unter der Crew?“ „Das diese Energie aus ihrem Universum in unseres gelangen konnte,“ erwiderte Jimi und durchdachte seine Theorie noch einmal, „das Gemetzel wurde inszeniert um abzuschrecken, damit niemand auch nur daran dachte das Schiff zu betreten.“ „Der Plan hatte damals auch sehr gut funktioniert,“ bestätigte Avalon und prüfte noch einmal einige Akteneinträge, „die Anschläge sorgten dafür, dass jene die sich nicht so leicht abschrecken ließen nun zur imperialen Sicherheit einbezogen werden mussten.“ „Ganz genau,“ bekräftigte der Agori und drückte seine Geliebte, „die wahren Glatorianer wissen mehr über den Roboter auf Aqua Magna als wir,...“ „Und um ihn zu reaktivieren,“ vervollständigte Avalon den Satz, „brauchen sie diese Energie.“ „Da wäre noch etwas,“ viel der jungen Frau jetzt ein, „die Exodus so wie auch die erste Expedition wurde von der imperialen Raumfahrtbehörde geleitet.“ „Also gab es damals einen Verräter auf imperialer Seite,“ mutmaßte Jimi und überflog die Liste der Agori, die bei der Untersuchung vor fünf Jahren beteiligt waren, „doch das müsste man erst einmal beweisen.“ „Warum hat Luzi sich Rockas Helm und Rüstung bringen lassen?“ wunderte sich Avalon, „sieht sie eine direkte Verbindung mit ihm und der Exodus?“ „Vielleicht,“ überlegte Jimi, „das Mädchen ist clever und hat einen guten Spürsinn.“ „Wenn sie sich etwas gefangen hat,“ entgegnete die junge Frau zuversichtlich, „werden wir sie fragen.“'' I'''m Versteck der Rebellen hatte sich die Lage wieder verschärft. Nach der nächtlichen Aussprache hielten nur noch Kiina und Gresh zu Mata Nui. Ackar, Vastus und die anderen Agori, welche sich als seine Freunde ausgaben, distanzierten sich. Dem Toa entging es nicht, dass sie etwas von ihm erwarteten. Doch brachten sie es nicht zur Aussprache. Doch irgend wie hatte Mata Nui das Gefühl, dass sie auf Elementarkräfte aus waren. Und trotz all der Geschichten um die Gräueltaten der Imperialen sah der Toa es nicht ein. Individuen die von Rachelüstern und Hass getrieben wurden, waren Elementarkräften nicht würdig. Zumal man ihm jegliche Information von den Dörfern und Städten außerhalb des Sandrey Canyons vor enthielt. So wusste Mata Nui nicht, ob all die Vorwürfe gegen die Imperialen auch stimmten oder nicht. Doch mit jedem Tag zweifelte er daran und die Geschichten verloren an Glaubwürdigkeit. Wieder war es die späte Abendstunde als Gresh und Kiina den Toa aufsuchten. „Wir müssen hier weg,“ begann Gresh leise mit spürbar ernster Stimme, „hier bist du nicht mehr sicher!“ „Ich weiß das sie mich als Mittel zum Zweck brauchen,“ meinte Mata Nui und rechnete kaum mit wirklichen Neuigkeiten, „alleine deswegen werden sie mir nichts tun.“ „Das mag sein,“ fuhr der Agori fort und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Toa, „Ackar, Vastus und die anderen wollen das du ihnen Elementarkräfte verleihst, sie hegen eigene Ziele!“ „Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht,“ entgegnete Mata Nui und legte die Stirn in Falten, „ich stehe zwischen den Fronten und sitze in einem Gefängnis.“ „Lange zeit wusste ich mich hier nicht zurecht zu finden,“ fuhr der Toa fort, „doch jetzt bin ich bereit aus der Zelle aus zu brechen!“ „Ok,“ bestätigte Kiina optimistisch, „in vier Tagen hauen wir ab.“ „Bis dahin machen wir gute Mine zum bösen Spiel,“ betonte die Agori fest entschlossenen, „und bereiten unsere Flucht vor.“ In einem anderen Zimmer der unterirdischen Anlage. „Kiina sollte sich mehr mühe geben diesen sturen Toa zu überzeugen,“ grummelte Vastus und blickte auf seine Karten, „an stelle dessen flirtete sie mehr mit ihm.“ „Wie recht du hast,“ beschwerte sich Gelu und erhöhte den Einsatz der Runde, „die landet er mit diesem Mata Nui in der Koje als das wir unsere Elementarkräfte bekommen.“ „Und wenn alle Stricke reißen,“ warf Tarix ein und stieg aus der Runde aus, „kommt uns die Führung noch auf die Schliche.“ „Was ist wenn Mata Nui und Kiina wirklich ein Paar werden würden,“ grinste Strakk finster, „das könnten wir doch prima ausnutzen!“ „Stimmt auch wieder,“ kicherte Vastus und deckte seine Karten auf, „wir erpressen den Toa und nutzen Kiina als Druckmittel.“ „Da wäre noch Gresh!“ meinte Ackar abwertend, „den müssen wir zuvor beschäftigen, dass er von der Sache nichts mitbekommt.“ „Das ist jetzt mal nicht einfach,“ warf Gelu ein und deckte seine Karten auf, „ihr kennt seine Cleverness.“ „Wohl war, wohl war,“ entgegnete Vastus während er grinsend den gewonnenen Einsatz zu sich zog, „ihn zu täuschen wird schwer sein!“ ''A'm nächsten Morgen ging es Luzi weit gehend wieder besser und sie half Avalon und Jimi. Der erste Gang des Tages nach der morgendlichen Dusche war ein Umweg über das Labor. „Morgen Dok,“ grüßte das Mädchen den Agori im weißen Ärztekittel, „was haben die Untersuchungen ergeben?!“ „Sie sind schwanger und im dritten Monat,“ lachte der Weißkittel, „nein Spaß bei Seite, ihre Theorie hat sich bestätigt.“ „Die Rüstungsteile von diesem Rebellenführer weisen die gleichen Strukturveränderungen auf,“ bestätigte der Dr. Professor des Labors der Bruderschaft, „wie die wenigen Überreste der Exodus 166.“ „Dem zufolge musste dieser Rocka ein Teil der Crew gewesen sein,“ schlussfolgerte Luzi und freute sich, „also gab es doch überlebende dieser Sauerei.“ „Aber das wirft eine neue Frage auf,“ bemerkte der Weißkittel und reichte die zusammen gehefteten Unterlagen dem Mädchen, „wie so wurde er nicht wahnsinnig wie der Rest der Crew?!“ „Weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr an Bord war,“ überlegte Luzi laut, „und der Auslöser dieses Wahns nicht die Raumkrümmung war.“ Mit der Mappe unter dem Arm schritt die Achtzehnjährige zu ihren Freunden ins Büro. Auch wenn die Bilder und Beschreibungen ihr immer noch zu schaffen machten, bekam das Mädchen die Übelkeit in den Griff. „Rocka war also auf der Exodus 166,“ wiederholte Jimi um sicher zu sein, alles richtig verstanden zu haben, „und er war zum Zeitpunkt des Gemetzel aber nicht mehr an Bord?!“ „Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich so gewesen,“ bestätigte das Mädchen selbstsicher, „so erscheint es mir logisch.“ „Demnach muss also etwas anderes diesen Wahnsinn ausgelöst haben,“ bemerkte Avalon wieder mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber was käme dafür in Frage wenn es dich die Raumkrümmung war?“ „Eine starke Droge vielleicht, die den Mitgliedern der Crew während der Reise verabreicht wurde und deren plötzlicher Entzug zu diesem Massaker führte,“ schlug die vierundzwanzig jährige Agori vor, „alternativ gebe es noch die Nebenwirkungen bestimmter Medikamentenkombinationen.“ „Vielleicht aber auch Hypnose oder etwas in dieser Art,“ ergänzte Jimi missmutig, „und bei allen drei Varianten wäre es einzelnen Mitgliedern möglich, sich dem Schicksal der anderen zu entziehen.“ „Hypnose schließe ich aus,“ überlegte Avalon und verwies auf die Videoaufzeichnungen, „wir haben das Gemetzel gesehen und gehört sind aber nicht Wahnsinnig geworden.“ „Außer das du wieder zu den Toiletten gerannt bist und brechen musstest,“ bemerkte Jimi mit einem unverschämten Lächeln, „ist nichts passiert.“ „Vielleicht hat es dich dazu gebracht dumme Witze zu machen,“ konterte das Mädchen schnippisch, „nein, hier ist alles so wie vorher und wir haben uns auch nicht zerfleischt.“ „Hast du den letzten Satz des Kapitäns verständlich machen können?“ lenkte Luzu von sich ab und blickte Jimi an, „das Programm hat zwar weit mehrere Versuche gebraucht, doch konnte ich die Nebengeräusche heraus filtern.“ Die Finger tanzten über die Tastatur und auf dem Bildschirm erschien der Ausschnitt mit den letzten Worten des Kapitäns. Kapitel 3: '“LIBERATE TEMET EX INFERIS“ M'ata Nui verbrachte die Zeit damit, sich noch einmal genauer im Versteck der Rebellen um zu sehen. Da die Führer und mit ihnen auch die anderen ranghohen Mitglieder vorüber gehend nicht anwesend waren bot sich die Gelegenheit an. Das unterirdische Netzwerk erstreckte sich unter dem ganzen Gelände was als Naturdenkmal und Familienpark genutzt wurde. Ein scheinbar endloses System aus Fluren. Hin und wieder an einer der Seiten eine Tür. Sonst aber nichts als veraltet wirkende Lampen und Bilder von Rebellen. Die Wände waren Beige gestrichen und kleine Risse zeigten das sie einen neuen Anstrich vertragen könnten. Der Zustand des Boden und der Decke war nicht wesentlich besser. Der schmutzig weiße Staub rieselt hier und da auf den Boden um sich mit dem abgelaufenen Beton zu einer weißgrauen Schicht zu sammeln. Die wahren Glatorianer schienen wohl wenig Interesse an dem Erhalt der Anlage zu zeigen. Manchmal, wenn er hinter einer Tür keine Geräusche hörte, warf der Toa einen Blick hinein. Große Räume ohne Fenster und einer ähnlich spartanischen Ausstattung wie seines. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch und ein Schrank. Allen Möbelstücken war ihr Alter und der mittlerweile gebrauchte Zustand anzusehen. Zumal wirkten die Raumausstattung zusammen gewürfelt und unüberlegt. Ein Grund könnte der gewesen sein, überlegte Mata Nui, dass dieses Versteck in sehr kurzer Zeit aus dem Boden gestampft worden war. Oder das den Rebellen einfach nur die Zeit fehlte die Anlage regelmäßig zu warten. Der Toa wandte sich jetzt den Bildern zu. Manche hingen in schlichten Bildrahmen an der Wand und andere ganz ohne einen. Doch unter jedem Bild hatten die Agori eine Tafel angebracht. Diese wirkten schmucklos und trist, kaum einem Blick wert. „Ludger Norks,“ las Mata Nui eine der Tafeln kaum hörbar, „gefallen am 22.10.99.995.“ Von Neugier gepackt las er eine weitere und noch eine. Überrascht war der Toa schon, dass so viele Rebellen innerhalb eines so kurzem Zeitraums um gekommen waren. Hinter dem nächsten Bild folgte wieder eine Tür. Nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sich in dem Raum befand, trat er ein. Von der Möblierung bot auch dieses Zimmer nichts neues. Alte gebrauchte Tische und Schränke welche farblich nicht zu einander passten. Doch anders als in den Räumen die er zuvor untersucht hatte, befanden sich auf den Schreibtischen Bildschirme und Drucker. Sie waren deutlich jünger und auch moderner als alles andere in diesem Raum. Auf einem Schreibtisch lag sogar noch ein Buch und der Computer schien noch angeschaltet zu sein. Vorsichtig wischte Mata Nui den Staub von dem Stuhl und ließ sich auf diesem nieder. Zu erst widmete er sich dem Buch zu. L'''uzi tippte den Code in das Schloss ein. Ein grünes Licht bestätigte den Code und akzeptierte ihn. Nun schoben sich die zwei Türhälften auf und die junge Frau trat hinein. Der Raum war groß und seine Wände weiß gestrichen. In der Ecke unten links war einer kleinerer abgeteilt. In der Mitte befand sich ein Terminal mit bequemen Sitz, Kabeln und Gurten. Das Mädchen schritt auf die abgeteilte Kabine zu, öffnete sie vom außen und schloss sie wieder von innen. In der Kabine befanden sich etliche Spinnte und Bänke. Vom Auge her alles einfach gehalten aber gepflegt und zeitgemäß. Luzi zog sich aus und schlüpfte in einen speziellen Anzug. Letzterer glich einer zweiten Haut mit Leuchtpunkten übersehen. An der Stirn und den Händen waren Stecker angebracht. Nun zog die Achtzehn jährige eine Schachtel Tabletten aus dem Spinnt und schluckte vier davon. Jetzt erst verließ sie die Kabine wieder um auf dem Sitz hinter dem Terminal platz zu nehmen. Nun schnallte sich Luzi mit den Gurten an dem Sitz fest. Die auf dem Sitz angebrachten Kabel verband sie mit den Gegenstücken an dem Spezialanzug und wartete auf die Bestätigung der Verbindungen. Nach dem diese eingegangen war, gab Luzi etwas auf der Tastatur ein. Die weißen Schutzwände fuhren hoch, danach der Boden und die Decke. Nun ergab der ganze Raum einen Bildschirm. Nach einer weiteren Eingabe baute sich um Luzi herum das Bild auf. Das Mädchen befand sich jetzt in den Räumen der Exodus 166. Die letzten Tage der Crew spielten sich um sie herum ab. Luzi hatte das Gefühl mitten drin zu sein und die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Agori zu spüren. Aber auch die Verzweiflung und den Hass. Lange verdunkelte Flure auf den das Blut der ersten Opfer gerann. Aufgebrochenen Mannschaftskabinen deren Doppelbetten umgerissen wurden. Zwischen den Bettgestellen die zerrissenen Kissen und Bettdecken. Blut, auch hier über all geronnenes Blut. Aus dem Flur waren erneut die Schrei eines Opfers zu hören und das Gebrüll jener Agori die über jenes herfielen. Wieder der lange verdunkelte Flur mit seinem schwachen Licht. Auf dem Boden lagen verstümmelte Leichen. Neben manchen kauerte noch etwas das einmal ein Agori war und labte sich an dem was einmal sein Gefährte war. Wüsste Luzi nicht das dies nur Bilder eines Computers waren, so hätte sie panisch versucht die Flucht zu ergreifen. Das Mädchen näherte sich einem Schott mit der Aufschrift „Brücke, Zutritt nur für autorisiertes Personal“. Vor der zweiteiligen Stahltür fauchten und bellten Agori die auf ihre niedrigsten Instinkte verkommen waren. An dem grauen Stahl lief das Blut der Wahnsinnigen herunter deren Hände unablässig gegen das Schott hämmerten. ''D'as Mädchen ging weiter und trat wie ein Geist durch die wahnsinnigen Agori hindurch. Den kurzen Blick auf die verzerrten Gesichter und die geschundene Haut der Crew Mitglieder bezahlte Luzi mit einer aufkommenden Übelkeit. In der Brücke ließ letztere etwas nach denn hier befanden sich nur sieben Agori die noch Herr ihrer Selbst waren. In der Brücke herrschte nicht das wilde Chaos. Alles war noch weitgehend aufgeräumt. Fünf der Crew Mitglieder saßen noch hinter dem Terminal der Brücke. Zwei standen am großen Fenster von dem aus Bara Magna zu sehen war. „Die Mission ist ein voller Erfolg,“ sprach der Agori der Luzi irgend wie bekannt vorkam, „wir haben einen hohen Preis bezahlen müssen doch der war es wert.“ Aus dem Flur war wieder das Bellen und Fauchen der Wahnsinnigen zu hören sowie das Trommeln ihrer Fäuste. Der andere Agori wandte sich von seinem Gesprächspartner ab und blickte traurig auf die wenigen Überlebenden in der Brücke. Die Agori hinter dem Terminal wirkten ebenfalls betroffen und verängstigt. „Nein,“ rief der Captain der Exodus 166, „von wegen ein voller Erfolg, diese Mission ist eine Katastrophe!“ „Ach sehen sie nicht gleich alles so schwarz,“ bemerkte der andere Agori mit ruhiger aber finsteren Stimme, „dies ist nur der Anfang und wir werden noch weitere Opfer bringen müssen um unser Ziel zu erreichen.“ „Aber nun ist es Zeit für mich zu gehen,“ fuhr der Agori grinsend fort, „eure Reise endet hier doch ich habe nicht vor auf diesem Stahlbrocken mein Ende zu finden.“ Nun verließ der Mann die Brücke über eine andere Tür. Luzi wäre ihm nachgegangen doch wusste sie das dies nicht mehr im Logbuch aufgezeichnet war. So konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Captain und die fünf Agori hinter dem Terminal. Der Captain begann zu weinen als er die Projektile in dem Magazin zählte. Eins, zwei, drei, vier und Fünf. Das Signal das die einzige Rettungskapsel abgeschossen worden war trieb dem Agori weitere Tränen in die Augen. Auch Luzi verspürte plötzlich ein Aufkommen von Traurigkeit, besonders weil sie wusste was noch folgen würde. Der Captain drehte sich um so das sein verweintes Gesicht durch das Fenster Bara Magna, die Heimat erblickte. Nun ging er auf die Knie und faltete die Hände zu einem Gebet. Erst undeutlich, dann immer deutlicher bis das Mädchen die Worte des Mannes klar verstehen konnte. “LIBERATE TEMET EX INFERIS“ wiederholte der Agori immer wieder, “LIBERATE TEMET EX INFERIS“. Dann stand er auf und drehte sich wieder zu dem Terminal um. Luzi erzitterte bei jedem Schuss, wissend das diese hier und jetzt nicht real waren. Nach einander erschoss der Captain die fünf Agori und wendete sich dann wieder dem Fenster zu. Erneut ging er in die Knie. Hinter ihm das wilde Geschrei der wahnsinnigen und deren Schläge gegen das Schott. Der Agori drückte den Lauf der Pistole gegen die rechte Schläfe und setzte ein letztes Mal zum Sprechen an; '„LIBERATE TEMET EX INFERIS“ weinte der Captain der Exodus 166 und schloss seine Augen, „RETTET EUCH VOR DER HÖLLE“ Dann betätigte er den Abzug. D'as Video des Logbuches verschwand und die weißen Schutzwände schoben sich wieder über die Bildschirmwände. Der Raum erhellte sich wieder und der Computer schaltete sich ab. Regungslos lag Luzi in dem Sitz und in ihrem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken. Wer war dieser Agori der die Überlebenden sich selbst überließ? Warum hatte das Mädchen das Gefühl diesen Mann zu kennen? Sie zitterte, sie weinte und kämpfte gegen ihre innere Unruhe an. Das Herz der Achtzehn jährigen raste. Wieder war da die Dunkelheit, die finsteren Flure mit dem schwachen Licht. Die Agori welche dem Wahnsinn erlegen waren und ihre verzerrten Gesichter. Ihr Gebell und Fauchen, die Schreie der Opfer während sie zerfleischt wurden. Der Captin wie er erst die Navigatoren und dann sich selbst erschoss. Luzi schloss die Augen, sie presste sich tiefer in den Stuhl, dann schrie sie lange und laut bis ihre Stimme versagte. „Alles in Ordnung?!“ hörte sie andere Stimmen rufen, „was ist los mit dir?!“ Ein Schatten griff nach ihr und das Mädchen schlug nach ihm. „Verdammt, was ist los mit dir?!“ wiederholte der Schatten während er weiter nach Luzi griff, „ich bin es doch!“ Die junge Frau schlug weiter um sich, „verschwindet, mich bekommt ihr nicht!“ „Luzi!“ erklang es jetzt etwas klarer, „ich bin es Jack!“ Deunan und Jimi stolperten in den Computerraum, vor ihnen rollten Luzi und Jack auf dem Boden herum. Der Agori werte die hastigen Schläge des Mädchens ab und versuchte vergeblich deren Handgelenke zu greifen. Doch etwas schien Luzi kraft zu geben so dass sie immer wieder die Oberhand behielt. Ohne lange Überlegen zu müssen griffen die zwei Agori ein. Durch einen Tritt Luzis drehte sich der Stuhl so das die Halteplattform Jack erfasste. Der junge Mann wurde mitgerissen und rollte einige Meter über den Boden. Das Mädchen ergriff die Flucht in eine Ecke des Computerraumes. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!“ schrie die Achtzehn jährige panisch, „ihr seit dem Wahnsinn erlegen und wollt über mich herfallen!“ Nun richtete sie die Pistole welche sie Jack entwendet hatte auf sich, „mich bekommt ihr nicht?“ „Neiiiin!“ schrie Jimi und der wieder zu sich gekommene Jack. Avalons Schritte, wie sie auf Luzi zu rannte waren zu hören. Dann ein Schuss und wie ein Körper zu Boden fiel, dicht gefolgt dem eines zweiten. 25.07.100.000 n.n.Z. Im Krankenzimmer schien das Licht der Morgensonne durch die Fenster. Der Raum erhellte sich und in einem der fünf Betten regte sich etwas. In der anderen Ecke stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Auf einem dieser saß eine Agori mit verbundenem Oberschenkel doch ansonsten war sie wohlauf. Die Tür öffnete sich, Jimi und Jack betraten das Zimmer. Nach dem sie ihre Jacken aufgehangen hatten begrüßten sie Deunan. Zu dritt schritten sie an das Bett heran in dem Luzi lag. Als das Mädchen Jack erblickte schossen ihr augenblicklich dicke Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was mit mir los war,“ weinte die Achtzehn jährige und sah schuldbewusst auf, „dieser Fall ist mir zu Kopf gestiegen und hat mich in die Knie gezwungen.“ „Nein, dass hat er nicht,“ beruhigte Avalon ihre Freundin sanft, „ohne deinen Mut, so an diese Sache heran zu gehen, hätten wir diesen Fall niemals lösen können.“ Luzi suchte die Augen von Jack und hoffte das er ihr nicht sauer war. „Es tut mir leid das ich dich angegriffen habe,“ entschuldigte sich das Mädchen mit verweinter Stimme, „bitte verzeihe mir?“ '„Warum dir Verzeihen?“ lächelte Jack und schloss Luzi in die Arme, „dazu gab es nie einen Grund.“ Epilog: 27.07.100.000 n.n.Z.' Dr. Fredderic Norks lief unruhig in seinem Büro hin und her. Der Agori konzentrierte sich so sehr auf die Tür das er die knie hohe Vase übersah. Der Wissenschaftler ging samt der Palme zu Boden und bemerkte nicht das ihm bei dem Sturz etwas aus der Tasche gefallen war. Hastig schob er die Blumenerde zusammen als er die Tabletten Schachtel erblickte. Diese war weiter weg gefallen als es Norks lieb war. Er hechtete hoch und stieß hart gegen die Ecke seines Schreibtisches. „Ah, das tut weh,“ stöhnte der Wissenschaftler und fasst sich an die schmerzende Stelle, „verdammte Unruhe.“ Jetzt erschrak der Mann als etwas unsichtbares die Tabletten Schachtel aufhob. Sich zu verstecken war sinnlos, dem war sich Norks bewusst, sein Lärm hatte ihn bereits verraten. Der Teppich verriet zwar den Standort des Gegners, doch nicht wer dieser war. Und ehe sich der Agori weitere Gedanken machen konnte, riss ihn jemand unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und schlug in gegen die Wand. Der Wissenschaftler bemerkte jetzt wie sich der Bürostuhl drehte und ein zweites unsichtbares Wesen die Tabletten Schachtel zugeworfen bekam. Jetzt schälten sich aus dem nichts zwei Praedatoren. Einer trug einen schwarzen Helm in Form eines Bärenkopfes und die andere einen silbrigen in Form eines Wolfskopfes. „Was für ein Zufall,“ sprach die Praedatorin und nahm den Helm ab, „genau die gleiche Tabletten Schachtel fanden wir auch in dem Spinnt von Frau Trigger!“ Dr. Norks begann zu zittern und tastete nach der Tasche seine Ärztekittels. Der Bärenkopf hatte dies bemerkt und erhöhte den Druck um den Hals des Wissenschaftlers. „Sie wollten Frau Trigger vergiften,“ meinte die junge Frau mit blauschwarzen Haaren mit ernster Stimme, „genauso wie sie die Crew der Exodus 166 vergiftet hatten!“ „Nein,“ stotterte Dr. Norks und Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, „das mit der Crew war nicht meine Idee!“ „Wessen Idee war es dann?“ erkundigte sich die Agori und sah dem Wissenschaftler finster an, „für wen arbeiten sie wirklich?!“ '''''Dr. Norks schluckte als ihm klar wurde das er sich versprochen hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, egal für was er sich entscheiden würde. „Wenn ihr geständig seit werdet ihr nicht lange leiden,“ fuhr die Preadatorin mit nach wie vor ernster Stimme fort, „wenn nicht, werden sie sich gleich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!“ M'ata Nui wartete auf Kiina und Gresh. Heute Nacht wollten sie die Basis der Rebellen unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark verlassen. Neben Proviant hatten die zwei Agori auch drei große Rucksäcke dabei. „Was ist da drin?“ erkundigte sich der Toa, „ist es wirklich so wichtig das wir es mit uns rumschleppen müssen?“ „Ja,“ bestätigte Kiina und drückte einen der Rucksäcke Mata Nui in die Hand, „wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, wirst du es merken.“ Die drei schlichen aus dem Notausgang ins Freie. Vor ihnen lag der alte Steinbruch durch den der Sandrey Canyon berühmt geworden war. Der lange und breite Streifen zog sich mehrere Kilometer weit. An den Seiten standen die verrosteten Muldenkipper und Großbagger. Nicht mehr intakte Förderbandstraßen und anderes Tagebau Gerät. Stumme Zeugen einer Zeit als hier noch Rohstoffe abgebaut wurden. Jetzt huschten Nagetiere zwischen den einstiegen Kraftpaketen um her. Hier und da wuchsen Büsche. Ein trostloser Ort wie eigentlich der ganze Planet hätte sein müssen. Gresh zeigte auf einen der Großbagger und drängelte zu mehr eile. Der Toa verstand sofort warum. Einige Motorräder waren aus der Ferne zu hören. Doch die drei hatten Glück, sie wurden von den Rebellen nicht entdeckt. „In den Rucksäcken sind Rüstungen,“ erklärte Gresh und legte seine so an das Mata Nui es nach machen konnte, „für dich haben wir auch eine mitgenommen.“ Mit etwas Hilfe von Kiina und Gresh schaffte es auch der Toa. „Nun müssen wir zu den Motorrädern gehen,“ flüsterte Kiina leise und sah auf die andere Seite, „da werden wir uns eines klauen und abhauen!“ Gegen über dem Bagger stand das Gebäude mit der Lastenseilbahn. Es wirkte verrostet und verfallen wie alle anderen Steinbruchrelikte auch. Erst bei einem näheren Betrachten erkannte Mata Nui das die Lastenseilbahn noch von den Rebellen genutzt wurde. Die drei eilten rasch zu dem Bau und schlichen hinein. '''''Nachwort: D'er Alarm hallte durch die Flure unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Hastig wurden Decken hochgeworfen und sich angezogen. Die ersten Rebellen verließen bereits die Waffenkammer währen die anderen eintrafen. Die Rebellenführer drängten zu Eile ohne den Agori den Grund dafür zu nennen. Doch sie folgten wie sie es seit je her getan hatten. „Wo sollen wir sie abfangen?“ fragte einer der ranghöheren Rebellen, „wo her sollen wir wissen welchen Weg sie eingeschlagen haben?“ „Die nächste größere Stadt ist Tajun City,“ grinste der Rebellenführer finster, „und genau auf halben Weg liegt die Clean Energie Factory, dort werden wir sie abfangen!“ '''''Hauptrollen: Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon.JPG| Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus.JPG| Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus.JPG| Moon Bloodgood Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus 1.JPG| Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Jack Hawkins Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| ---- Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| ---- Datei:8 Mata Nui.JPG| Mata Nui Datei:8 Mata Nui 1.JPG| in Agori Gestalt Datei:8 M Gresh.JPG| Gresh Datei:8 M Gresh 1.JPG Datei:8 M Kiina.JPG| Kiina Datei:8 M Kiina 1.JPG Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser